


【罗索】请帮帮我，医生！意外产乳事件

by 江寒 (baifenggz)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Bottom Roronoa Zoro, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 05:05:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19419070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baifenggz/pseuds/%E6%B1%9F%E5%AF%92
Summary: 关于产乳的搞笑小故事，罗医生玩藻奶。ooc注意。





	【罗索】请帮帮我，医生！意外产乳事件

**Author's Note:**

> 关于产乳的搞笑小故事，罗医生玩藻奶。  
> ooc注意。

罗罗诺亚·索隆最近陷入了相当棘手的麻烦事件。

虽然伟大航路上出现各种超出常识的状况都不奇怪，但是身为一个从小到大几乎没生过病的健康成年男性，这种事发生在他身上还是太离谱了。

他的胸部，最近、经常、莫名其妙地，分泌出类似乳汁的液体。

乳头已经完全肿起来了，即使不去碰也会自己变湿，如果锻炼的话就会湿得更厉害，擦干净之后不久又会渗出来。胸前的布料总是被浸出两块令人难堪的水痕，他一天之内不得不换上两三件衣服。创口贴和绷带之类的也试过了，但也只能让他红肿的乳头避免被摩擦而已，乳汁还是会从边缘流出来。

而且胸部一直胀痛也很难受，虽然还在忍受范围内。本来就丰满的胸肌也因为这个莫名其妙的原因变得越发挺拔，简直跟女人的胸一模一样了。

这样的情况持续了两三天之后，索隆觉得自己必须找人求助了。虽然很丢人，但是他真的搞不定这个，大剑豪一般会面对男人胸部涨奶这种难题吗？！

非常不巧地，草帽团刚刚分成了两队，以索隆为首的一行人正在前往和之国的航路上，而他身边似乎一个靠谱的能替他解决问题的人都没有。索隆掰着手指默默盘算着。首先排除暗黑女，跟女人讨论自己的胸部果然还是太羞耻了。乌索普……算了，那家伙一向喜欢把事情往最糟糕的地方脑补，到时候反而要他来安抚大惊小怪的长鼻子。弗兰奇虽然很靠谱，但向机器人求助生理上的问题怎么想都很奇怪，何况那是个把自己的奶头改造成灯泡的变态。

如果乔巴在就好了，毕竟是医生，就算是没见过的病症，那孩子也会努力想办法治好的。

等等，说到医生，这艘潜艇上倒是有一个。

特拉法尔加·罗，虽然跟他们才结识不久，但也是一起战斗过的盟友，而且那男人看起来是个沉默寡言的家伙，应该不会到处宣扬他的秘密。

索隆在晚餐结束后叫住了罗，向他表示自己身体有些不舒服。罗立刻点了点头，没有多问，带着他来到了医务室。

红心海贼团船上的医务室跟桑尼号差别很大，索隆虽然对医学不太了解，但也看得出这里面配备了相当高级的医疗仪器。室内空间很宽敞，甚至还有专门的无菌手术室。罗靠在房间右手边的办公桌上，拿起一个小记事簿。

“正好我也想问问你的身体状况，索隆当家的，你最近似乎一直精神不太好。”

“……发生了很多事啊，总之帮我看看吧。”

“具体是哪里不舒服？”罗哗啦啦翻着本子，眉头微微皱起，“托尼当家的临走前好好叮嘱过我了，还把你们的体质和用药详情给我抄了一份。要是在我船上出了什么状况，我可无颜面对他了。”

讳疾忌医不可取，既然已经来了，再扭扭捏捏也太小家子气了。索隆抱着胸，给自己做了半天心理建设，表情仍然十分别扭。

“胸、胸部肿起来好几天了。”

“……哈？”

“虽然不疼但是很感觉很奇怪、流出来的东西又经常弄脏衣服，擦不干净，还搞得满身奶味……害得我都没法集中精神修炼了。”

他声音不大，但一字一句说得很清楚。罗震惊地看了他三秒，确认索隆不是在开玩笑。说起来这几天剑士身上的确如他自己所说，散发着一股香甜的味道，罗还以为这个人最近特别喜欢喝牛奶呢……

“……我知道了。那么索隆当家的，你坐到那边的诊疗床上吧。”

索隆依言走到床边，脱掉上衣，露出里面被绷带紧紧缠住的胸部。

“啊，真的已经湿透了。”罗打量着绷带上的湿痕，“缠得这么紧会影响呼吸的。解开绷带，我帮你清理一下。”

虽然平时袒胸露腹惯了，但主动给人检查胸部又是另一回事。索隆有些不自在地低着头，默默地一圈一圈拆着绷带。鼓涨的胸部和红肿的乳头露了出来，被汗水和乳汁搞得湿漉漉的胸肌在灯下泛着色情的光泽。

“真凄惨呢。”

“敢笑就砍了你。”

“我可不是那种会取笑病人的无良医生。”罗带上医用手套，用镊子夹着在生理盐水里浸湿的医用棉，轻轻按压了一下乳头边缘，索隆抽了口冷气。

“很疼吗？”

“……不是，感觉有点奇怪。”冰凉的溶液刺激着胀痛发热的胸部，让他有些麻痒的感觉，又有些难以启齿的舒服。

索隆双手向后撑在床上，用眼神示意他继续。罗的动作轻柔而迅速，尽量在减少刺激的情况下把他胸前的体液擦拭干净。

“是从什么时候开始的？”

“大约是离开佐乌两三天之后。一开始只是肿起来，第二天开始有东西流出来，后面就越来越严重了。”

罗放下了镊子，用带着手套的指腹摸索着乳腺部分，不轻不重地按下去。

“这里痛吗？”

“啧……不是很痛，但是胀得难受。”

“又开始流出来了啊。”虽然已经有了心理准备，亲眼看见这一幕还是颇具冲击力。膨胀到原来数倍大的乳头随着手指按压的动作一点点吐出淤积的汁液，罗饶有兴趣地观察着，装了一点在采血容器中，又及时用棉球擦去多余的液体。

“看起来是普通的乳汁没错。”

索隆皱着眉，似乎对他的说法并不满意：“来源根本一点都不普通吧。”

罗又捏了捏索隆的胸肌，确认没有多余的增生，表情也放松下来。

“应该不是恶魔果实的力量，也不像中毒，也许是身体受到外界的影响导致了激素失衡。索隆当家的，你之前有没有迷路到什么奇怪的地方？”

“谁迷路了啊！”

“是你。离开佐乌前的最后一晚你不是消失了大半夜吗？”

“……！”

罗一副“你看被我说中了吧”的表情，索隆虽然很不爽还是承认了。

“那是因为毛皮族的那些家伙们总是贴上来，我实在受不了了才逃出去的。说起来森林深处确实有个很诡异的地方，植物看起来像是活物，我还被藤蔓蛰了一下。”

“啊。”

“……该不会就是那个吧。”

“应该就是那个吧。”罗叹了口气，又帮索隆擦了擦流出来的乳汁，“好了，检查结束了。”

索隆少见地露出了有些慌乱的神情。

“喂特拉男，这个能治好吧？”

“不用太担心，情况跟我想的差不多，只是体内激素一时失衡而已，身体结构没有受到影响。换个角度来看，你的乳腺发育很正常，乳房也很健康，完全是女性哺乳期涨奶的表现。”

“所以说这算哪门子的正常啊！”

罗不理会他的吐槽，“现在有两个解决办法。方案一，我用room切开你的身体，帮你把多余的雌性激素分离出去。不过我想你应该是不太情愿的。”

索隆显然十分抗拒这个提议。对于剑士来说，即使是依靠果实能力的无痛手术，被人一寸一寸地切开身体也很别扭。

“这个手术耗时很长，对我来说也很麻烦，所以还有另一个解决办法。”罗若有所思地看了一眼索隆的胸部，“就是顺其自然，等身体自己调节。”

“要等多久啊？我可不想一边捂着胸口一边在和之国跟敌人战斗。”

“放心，这种植物对身体的影响不会持续很久，大约一两周之后就能恢复了。我也会给你开一些帮助调节激素的药。”

“这东西真的能自然恢复吗……明明肿得这么厉害。”

“另外，你胸部不适的主要原因是涨奶，也就是乳汁分泌太多没有及时排出。这个问题你自己揉一揉胸部把奶水挤出来就可以解决。注意不要再用绷带了，尽量穿宽松点的衣服，不要自虐。”

“……好吧。我会试试看的，谢谢你了。”

“不客气。”罗摘下手套，连同其他器械一起丢进处理器，来到房间另一头占据了整面墙的药品架前，打算帮索隆配药。他还没来得及开始，身后就传来了难耐的喘息和呻吟声。

“呜！啊、哈啊……”

罗揉着额角回头，果然索隆正坐在床上，双手努力地揉捏自己的胸部，但是因为手法乱七八糟、又使了蛮力，奶水没挤出来多少，胸部却疼得更厉害了。

——你就不能回到自己房间再做吗！罗在内心咆哮着，一个两个都这么喜欢给人添麻烦！草帽海贼团果然都是笨蛋吗？

虽然很想把这家伙赶出去，但身为医生的责任感还是让他主动走过去，纠正白痴剑士按摩胸部的姿势。

“你这样挤到明天也是白费功夫，索隆当家的。”

“你好啰嗦啊！我又不是女人！也没给女人揉过！”

“哦……果然。”

“啊？”

“没什么。松开手，我来给你示范。”

总觉得，好奇怪啊。

索隆不自觉地咬着唇，盯着慢条斯理地给他按摩胸部的男人的手。

特拉男没有戴手套。手指很长。刺青很漂亮。

手指要被他的乳汁弄脏了。

为什么一想到这个事实，他就会下腹发紧，没来由地一阵兴奋呢。

三根手指轻轻夹住乳头，沿着乳晕的部分打着圈从下到上揉捏摩擦，疏通乳腺。微凉的手指跟刚才隔着橡胶的触感完全不一样，仅仅是碰触就让索隆的耳根红透了。

“放松，不要紧绷着身体。”

“嗯……”

索隆的呼吸渐渐粗重起来。三指聚拢挤压乳头让他有种胸前正在被吸吮的错觉，乳汁不停地涌出来，这个画面也太过羞耻了。

更糟糕的是，他发现自己有反应了。一个大男人，居然被按摩了胸部就勃起了。

索隆第一次发现自己可能是个变态。

……而且好舒服，完全不想停下来，想一直这样被揉胸。

“像这样，捏着乳头不停地向上拉扯挤压，另一只手握住胸部，稍微晃动，可以催促乳汁分泌。”

“……吸……”

“什么？”罗没听清他的话，“是我下手太重了吗？”

索隆做梦也没想到自己会提出这种要求，羞耻心让他从牙齿到指尖都在颤抖。

“呜……帮我、吸一下……”

“……索隆当家的。”

“只差一点就出来了…帮帮我……”

罗皱着眉帮他擦去眼角的水迹。

“真是的，别哭啊……”

拭去眼泪的动作很温柔，索隆绝望地发现自己硬得更厉害了。太狼狈了，简直让人抬不起头。

为什么他会沦落到这个境地呢，居然会忍不住想要依靠一个男人，还提出这么无礼任性的要求。明明一直都在努力修炼，明明应该成为同伴所依赖的存在。

……但是特拉男的肩膀看起来真的很可靠。这种软弱的想法，应该也是雌性激素的作用吧。

女人真是麻烦的生物啊。

“我、真的很难受……医生……”

大概是察觉到了索隆的异样，罗叹了口气,把他抱在怀里，轻轻拍着他的背。

“好的，我知道了。”

倏然拉近的距离让剑士一阵阵地发抖，甜蜜又痛苦地喘息着，紧紧抱住了罗。

“以防万一，我姑且问一句，”罗在他耳边低声笑着说， “你没有男朋友吧，索隆当家的？”

“……怎、怎么可能有啊。”

“那我就不客气了。”

医生要履行职责也真是辛苦呢。

被吸乳头好舒服！

几乎没有体验过任何性爱快感的剑士仰躺在诊疗床上，大脑一片空白，茫然无措地抱住了身上的男人。医生相当尽职尽责地帮他吸出了大量的乳汁，胀痛的胸部总算变得轻松了一些。

“这算是用身体付诊金吗？”罗舔了舔嘴角，“虽然我不是很喜欢喝牛奶，不过还是谢谢招待。”

“嗯……”

索隆似乎没听懂他在说什么，望着他露出了泫然欲泣的表情，一副亟待亲吻的可怜模样。

“真是，什么都不懂的话，显得我好像诱拐犯一样啊。”

罗小声抱怨着，慷慨地给予了他热烈的亲吻，索隆呜呜地呻吟着，主动伸出舌头与他纠缠。

“喂，你的奶水把我的衣服都蹭脏了。”

“对不起……”

“下面也是，只是被吸乳头就射出来了，真色情。”

“因为太舒服了……”

罗帮他脱下裤子，露出刚刚发泄了一回的阴茎，啧了一声，“下面的牛奶比上面还要浓啊。”

“变态……”

“变态的是你才对吧。刚才是谁一直抱着我喊不要停下来、再用力一点，如果被人听到肯定以为我在操你呢——”

索隆用手臂挡住脸，大口地喘着气，消化着连自己都感到震惊的事实。

刚刚，听到特拉男说“操你”的时候，身体就再次起反应了。

骗人的吧……

罗丢给他一块干净的毛巾，“把身体擦一擦吧，我去替你拿套换洗的衣服。”

“那、可以吗？”

剑士的左手悄悄扯住了他的衣角。罗低头看着他，眼里带着他读不懂的火。

“……跟我做，可以吗？”

“哈，要求真过分。这也在治疗范围内吗？”

“是……身体很奇怪、都是那个什么激素的错……”

“别勾引我在医务室里做乱七八糟的事啊。”罗的脸上挂着标志性的带点嘲讽的微笑，“话说你真的知道男人之间怎么做吗，索隆当家的。”

“不知道，也没做过。但是——”

剑士拉着他的领口，再次吻上他的唇，生涩而急切地传达着自己的热情。

“——你也硬了吧？”

这个吻毫无技巧，只是凭着野兽的本能，发泄欲望般地相互撕咬罢了。但罗的理性也正是在这个吻里燃烧殆尽，去他的同盟，或者处男。他想要这个男人，想要罗罗诺亚·索隆，想把这个笨拙地向他求欢的剑士狠狠压在身下，操进他的身体，让他一边哭一边流奶或者流别的什么体液，让他知道勾引自己的后果。

“索隆当家的，有件事我要提前告诉你。”罗喘着气，脱掉了自己的上衣，露出大片漂亮的心形纹身，“我本来有个不操处男的原则，因为我在床上一向不怎么温柔。”

医生的声音太性感了，索隆咬着唇，觉得自己上面和下面都涨得发疼。

“……无所谓。弄坏我也没关系。”

罗拉开了牛仔裤的拉链，剥下内裤，露出了尺寸有点惊人的阴茎。那东西分量很足，形状略微有些上翘，无论是长度还是大小都足以让任何男人或者女人尖叫。

“那么，如你所愿。”

“……啊！啊啊啊啊啊——”

索隆跪在狭窄的诊疗床上，屁股冲着床沿，罗站在他身后，快速而有力地抽动着。他的膝盖已经有些跪麻了，毕竟这床不是为了让人舒服才设计的。然而真正让他濒临崩溃的是来自身后的铺天盖地的快感。初经人事的后穴努力地吞吐着巨大的性器，因为快乐和恐惧而不停地颤抖。

“已经、不行了……”

修长有力的手指顺着他的腰线向上，一点一点揉捏着他的身体。来到胸前时，罗毫不意外地摸到了一手新鲜的奶水。

“明明刚才已经被吸空了，被操了几下就又流出乳汁，真是淫荡的身体啊，索隆当家的。”

“可恶……都是那个、激素的错……！”

“明明到处都这么敏感。”罗咬上他的后颈，“万一你现在被我操爽了，以后再也离不开我了怎么办？”

“嗯……嗯啊、好大呜呜呜——”

“是啊，这么大的东西，很难找到替代吧？”

大脑几乎被快感麻痹了，索隆被操得没了力气，瘫软在床上。罗把他抱起来，面对着自己坐在大腿上，从下往上狠狠地顶进去。索隆发出一声接近崩溃的尖叫，内壁收缩着达到了高潮，性器甩动了一下，只吐出一点透明的前液。胸部倒是盛大地喷出了奶水，色情得连罗都连连咂舌。

“呜……”

“这是什么啊，被操到连胸部都射出来……”医生轻轻啃咬着湿润淫荡的乳头，换来对方难耐的扭动呻吟，“原来你的目的是这个吗，被吸胸部还不够、要被男人操才能顺利把奶水排空？”

“不、不是的……啊啊啊啊啊啊——！”

“嗯？只是单纯地想和我做爱？真可爱啊，索隆当家的。”

“唔、唔、唔啊啊啊……那里、不要顶呜呜呜呜呜！”

放荡的娇喘声穿透了医务室的门，路过的企鹅和虎鲸一脸惊叹地停住了脚步。

“哇，没想到那个罗罗诺亚居然……”

“船长也真是厉害啊……”

“我还以为船长是性冷淡呢，没想到在床上居然这么猛，诶嘿。”

“哎呀，我都有点不好意思了，下次进医务室肯定会想起来的啊！”

潜艇的另一头，关心同伴身体状况的罗宾默默收回了窃听的耳朵，向一旁的乌索普和弗兰奇露出了神秘的微笑。

“我想，索隆的身体应该没有大碍，这艘船的船长先生会照顾好他的。”

END


End file.
